The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component and a board for mounting thereof.
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric elements, varistors, thermistors, and the like, include a ceramic body formed using a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on a surface of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
As various functions in fields requiring high reliability are digitalized and demands therefor are increased, multilayer ceramic electronic components are also required to have high reliability.
In addition, recently, thin multilayer ceramic electronic components have been mass-produced, and a demand for super high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic components has been increased.
As a factor causing problems affecting high reliability of the thin and high capacitance multilayer ceramic electronic components as described above, there may be the occurrence of cracks, delamination, deterioration in withstand voltage characteristics, and the like, and vertical cracks caused due to a difference in a sintering shrinkage between dielectric layers and electrodes in the multilayer ceramic electronic component may also affect reliability of the multilayer ceramic electronic component.
Therefore, in order to improve reliability of multilayer ceramic electronic components, a difference in sintering shrinkage between dielectric layers and electrodes is required to decrease.